Many electronic devices connect to other electronic devices. For example, electronic devices such as portable digital media players, wearable devices, and/or other kinds of portable computing devices may connect to one or more docks in order to charge, transfer data, connect to one or more accessories, such as external input/output devices, and so on. A connection may mechanically couple the electronic devices and/or may electrically couple the electronic devices for the purposes of power and/or data transmission. Using some traditional coupling techniques, it may be difficult to maintain a mechanical coupling between the electronic devices in a way that does not interfere or further facilitates an electrical coupling between the electronic devices.